The present invention relates to a cable suspension system for cylindrical vessels inside a cryostat.
In a superconducting magnet the magnet windings are situated in a cryostat to thermally isolate the windings from exterior ambient conditions. An interior cylindrical vessel carrying the windings is suspended within the evacuated cryostat and is surrounded by one or more thermal radiation shields. The suspension of the windings in the cryostat results in heat being conducted to the windings from outside the cryostat, which increases the boil off of cryogenic fluids, or if cryogenic fluids are not used, adds to the heat load on cryogenic refrigerators used to maintain the temperatures of the windings and thermal shield. The suspension has to support the cold mass containing the windings against motion in all directions during static conditions and during shipping, and be fatigue resistant.
Suspensions used in cryogenic vessels use fiberglass straps. While fiberglass straps have low thermal conductivity, simpler, lower cost suspension are desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suspension system which provides a simple, lower cost system which is more fatigue resistant than the suspension using fiberglass straps.